Birthright
by Cloudy Paws
Summary: For as long as any cat could remember, WindClan was led by one bloodline - direct kin of Windstar. Brightkit is told from a young age that she has the purest WindClan blood, and is destined to lead WindClan after her father Rabbitstar. But she's not certain that she can meet her father's expectations.
1. Allegiances

**WindClan**

Leader: Rabbitstar - pale brown tom with blue eyes and large ears, on his last life

Deputy: Birchfrost - small white she-cat with pale gray patches

Medicine Cat: Wrenflight - speckled gray she-cat with green eyes  
 _Apprentice: Birdpaw_

Warriors:

Leafbreeze - pale brown tabby tom with bright green eyes and white paws

Tawnywing - creamy ginger she-cat with bright green eyes

Runningsky - lithe, pale gray tabby tom with a long tail

Mothhaze - dull ginger and white tabby she-cat with long, shaggy fur and bright golden eyes

Finchtail - gray tabby tom with darker legs and a dark tail  
 _Apprentice: Cherrypaw_

Quailfoot - brown tabby she-cat with tan highlights and green eyes

Hareleg - long legged brown tabby tom with a bobbed tail  
 _Apprentice: Whitepaw_

Lightleap - pale ginger she-cat with swirled tabby markings and long, feathery fur

Spruceheart - smoky gray tom

Violetmoth - white she-cat with amber eyes  
 _Apprentice: Rootpaw_

Flamewing - bright ginger and white tabby tom

Flightfoot - pale silver and white tabby tom with large, wide-set eyes and slender white paws

Apprentices:

Cherrypaw: ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Whitepaw - black tom with a white tail and blue eyes

Birdpaw - pale cream tabby she-cat

Rootpaw - unusually small smoky gray tom with a bobbed tail

Queens:

Fadedpelt - small, lithe pale gray she-cat with washed-out, sky blue eyes, mother of Rabbitstar's kit Brightkit

Silverwind - pale silver she-cat with dark tabby swirls, expecting Flamewing's kits

Kits:

Brightkit - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Bonetail - white tom with black patches and long, slender limbs; his tail is bitten off and some of his bone is exposed

Thrushwing - brown tabby tom

Icewhisker - pure white she-cat with long whiskers

 **ThunderClan**

Leader: Ivystar - beautiful, sleek, golden dappled tortoiseshell she-cat with striking green eyes

Deputy: Hawkblaze - brown and cream tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Gingerheart - dark ginger and white tabby she-cat with green eyes

Warriors:

Pinemouse - small, smoky gray-brown tom with amber eyes and a white splotch of fur on his chest

Poppycloud - white she-cat with gray tabby patches  
 _Apprentice: Sorrelpaw_

Graystream - beautiful white and silver tabby she-cat with shiny, long fur  
 _Apprentice: Fernpaw_

Molefoot - dark brown tabby tom with a white chest and chin  
 _Apprentice: Alderpaw_

Mousetuft - small, white she-cat with long fur on her cheeks, ears, tail, and heels, and pale green eyes

Thorntooth - golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Liontail - pale ginger tabby tom with long fur on his cheeks, ears, tail, and heels

Honeynose - golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Thistlewing - light brown and cream tabby tom

Nettleclaw - dark brown/gray tabby tom with a white muzzle and white paws

Littlestorm - incredibly small and thin gray tom with long whiskers and pale green eyes

Apprentices:

Sorrelpaw - black she-cat with white paws, chin, underbelly, and chest

Fernpaw - smoky gray she-cat with green eyes

Alderpaw - brown and cream tabby tom

Queens:

Hazelbird - slender, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green-yellow eyes, mother to Hawkblaze's kits Ruekit, Sablekit, and Cinderkit

Fawnstripe - gingery cream she-cat with a darker faded stripe running down her back and a distinct black nose, mother to Liontail's kits Sunkit and Amberkit

Kits:

Ruekit - thin black she-cat with white paws and a white chin

Sablekit - dark brown almost black she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Cinderkit - gray and white tabby tom

Sunkit - calico she-cat with bright yellow eyes

Amberkit - white she-cat with ginger tabby patches

Elders:

Brookstep - gray/blue she-cat with a slender build and small paws

Weaseltail - brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Russetstar - dark ginger tabby tom with white paws

Deputy: Smokefoot - smoky gray almost black tom with long, curved claws  
 _Apprentice: Mosspaw_

Medicine Cat: Spiderfrost - sleek, long-legged and thin silver she-cat with black swirled tabby markings and blue eyes

Warriors:

Whitefire - pure white tom with amber eyes

Houndear - small, fluffy brown tabby she-cat with lighter tan fur on her chest, a black tail, large paws, and folded over ears  
 _Apprentice: Deerpaw_

Adderstripe - slender, pale brown and white tabby she-cat

Bearclaw - brown and cream tabby tom  
 _Apprentice: Adderpaw_

Applefall - small, calico she-cat with rounded ears and a bobbed tail

Jaggedwhisker - large, sturdy black tom with yellow eyes and curly, kinked whiskers

Clovershine - bright ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes

Snowpine - pale gray and white tabby tom

Elmfur - dark brown tabby tom with white paws, tail, underbelly, chest, and face

Emberheart - bright ginger tabby she-cat with a white diamond of fur on her chest

Featherfall - pale gray with darker flecks she-cat with long, feathery fur

Apprentices:

Deerpaw - cream tabby she-cat with long legs

Adderpaw - black tom with a white tail tip

Mosspaw - pale gray tabby she-cat

Queens:

Darkholly - black she-cat with striking green eyes, mother to Snowpine's kits Falconkit and Swiftkit

Goldenleaf - golden tabby she-cat with a white diamond of fur on her chest, mother to Jaggedwhisker's kit Nightkit

Dapplestone - tortoiseshell and white she-cat, expecting Elmfur's kits

Kits:

Falconkit - black and white she-cat

Swiftkit - silver tabby tom with striking amber eyes

Nightkit - dark gray almost black tom with a white chin and white front paws

Elders:

Moosepelt - dark brown tabby tom

Swirlsky - swirled silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Petalwind - once-pretty pale tortoiseshell she-cat

Ashbreeze - dull gray she-cat

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Minnowstar - hard-muscled, pure gray tom with sea-green eyes

Deputy: Lakeheart - silver and white tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Mistyhaze - pale gray she-cat with a white chest, underbelly, muzzle, legs, and tail  
 _Apprentice: Breezepaw_

Warriors:

Blackstorm - black tom with large paws

Troutclaw - silver tabby tom with long, curved claws and sleek fur  
 _Apprentice: Sandpaw_

Gullflurry - mottled gray and white she-cat with dull blue eyes  
 _Apprentice: Shellpaw_

Blossomsky - tortoiseshell she-cat  
 _Apprentice: Redpaw_

Ottersplash - lithe brown tabby tom

Leopardlight - unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Torrentfoot - blue-tinged gray tom with round blue eyes and white paws

Blackstream - pure black she-cat with yellow-green eyes

Hailstorm - gray and white tom with darker flecks

Cricketleg - brown and white tabby she-cat with long, slender limbs and sharp features

Reedtail - dark brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

Apprentices:  


Redpaw - ginger tabby tom with a white chest, chin, underbelly, legs, and undertail

Sandpaw - pale ginger tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Shellpaw - dappled tortoiseshell she-cat

Breezepaw - sleek black she-cat

Queens:

Frostrose - pale gingery/cream colored she-cat with a slightly darker tail and ears, mother to Torrentfoot's kits Graykit, Streamkit, and Foxkit

Dustbriar - dusty gray she-cat with swirled tabby markings and tufted cheek fur, expecting Hailstorm's kits

Kits:

Graykit - slender blue-tinged gray she-cat with blue eyes

Streamkit - silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxkit - dark ginger tabby tom with a white tail tip

 **SkyClan**

Leader: Flurrystar - sleek white she-cat with large ears and long, feathery tail fur

Deputy: Blazeheart - dark ginger and white tabby tom

Medicine Cat: Goldentail - golden and white tabby she-cat with long, feathery fur

Warriors:

Felix - brown tabby tom with green eyes, former kittypet  
 _Apprentice: Milo_

Snowfall - long furred pale gray and white patched tom with yellow eyes  
 _Apprentice: Mitzi_

Bounceleg - white tom with black patches and a bobbed tail, former kittypet  
 _Apprentice: Crowpaw_

Merry - white she-cat with ginger tabby patches and green eyes, former kittypet  
 _Apprentice: Heatherpaw_

Buzzardwing - smoky gray tom with long legs

Jaysong - pale gray with darker flecks tom with light blue eyes

Trick - slender black tom with sharp features, former kittypet

Lightningstripe - pale brown tabby tom with white paws and amber eyes  
 _Apprentice: Robinpaw_

Autumnbreeze - bright ginger and white tabby she-cat with yellow-green eyes, former kittypet

Tigertail - ginger tabby tom with a white tail tip

Comettail - pale gray tom with swirled tabby markings, white front paws, and a pure black tail, former kittypet

Apprentices:

Mitzi - white she-cat with gray patches, former kittypet

Milo - gray tabby tom, former kittypet

Heatherpaw - pale silver tabby she-cat

Robinpaw - black tom with a reddish underbelly

Crowpaw - smoky gray tom

Queens:

Muffin - short-legged calico she-cat with a long body and large eyes, former kittypet, mother to Flame

Peachnose - white she-cat with a pale pink nose and one black patch of fur on her forehead, former kittypet, mother to Buzzardwing's kits Squirrelkit, Sootkit, and Asterkit

Rosestream - creamy-ginger she-cat with long, feathery fur and a slender build, mother to Trick's kits Frecklekit and Palekit

Kits:

Flame - short legged ginger tabby tom with one white paw and a long body

Squirrelkit - long furred gray tabby tom

Sootkit - black tom with white paws

Asterkit - slender, white she-cat with pale gray patches and a pink nose

Frecklekit - pale gray she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes

Palekit - creamy white she-cat with longer tufts of fur on her cheeks, ankles, and tail

Elders:

Mollycloud - small, white she-cat with feathery fur, former kittypet

Jack - long furred black tom

Shadowfur - long furred gray tom with a silver-tinged muzzle, former kittypet


	2. Prologue

The half-moon rose over the lake, illuminating the trees and casting shadows over the edge of WindClan's moors, while the sky dipped into reds and purples. Wrenflight flicked her ear at her apprentice Birdpaw, a signal to cross over the border. Birdpaw's eyes widened as she bounded over to meet the gray speckled mentor.

"Are you excited to meet the other medicine cats?" Wrenflight murmured.

"Oh yes!" Birdpaw could hardly seem to contain her excitement. Wrenflight smiled to herself, remembering the first time she had visited the Moonpool with her old mentor. She glanced back at the smaller she-cat, who was bouncing from paw to paw as they padded into the woods.

"We've almost reached the spot where we'll meet up with the medicine cats from ThunderClan and SkyClan," Wrenflight explained. "And then the ShadowClan and RiverClan medicine cats will meet us at the Moonpool." Birdpaw suddenly stopped, casting a nervous glance up at her mentor.

"Do... do you think they'll like me?" she asked. Wrenflight gave the cream tabby a reassuring smile.

"Of course they will," she purred. "Well, between you and me, Spiderfrost can be a bit grumpy, and Breezepaw can have a bit of an ego, but other than that-"

"There's other 'paws?" Birdpaw's eyes lit up again. Wrenflight chuckled.

"Just Breezepaw, though Gingerheart recieved her full medicine cat name right around the time you were born." Wrenflight opened her mouth, drinking in the scents. "Speaking of Gingerheart, I think I can smell her and Goldentail." _Though I can't quite scent Daisyleg anywhere..._

Birdpaw gasped, perking up her ears. "Oh, how does my fur look? Is it still nice and shiny?"

"Didn't Tawnywing groom you before we left?" Wrenflight asked, hiding an amused purr as Birdpaw writhed around, trying to do a final washing as they walked.

"Well, yes, but I want to make a good impression!"

Two cats silhouetted in the dark came into view. One of them stood up and raised their tail, while the other stayed seated, head bowed. Wrenflight sped up, trotting over to the two she-cats.

"Hey Wrenflight!" the golden she-cat purred, padding over. Her gaze rested on Birdpaw, who was fidgeting slightly. "Who's this?"

"This is Birdpaw, my apprentice," Wrenflight introduced, her tail resting on Birdpaw's back. "Birdpaw, this is the SkyClan medicine cat Goldentail." She glanced at the dark ginger tabby who was padding over. Her whiskers sagged, but she seemed to force a small smile.

"Hi Wrenflight," the dark ginger she-cat mewed, then nodded at Birdpaw. "Welcome, Birdpaw. I'm Gingerheart, ThunderClan's medicine cat." Goldentail blinked sympathetically.

"Gingerheart brings sad news today," she said. Wrenflight frowned as she watched the young ginger she-cat closely. Her paws seemed to drag with every step.

"Daisyleg has passed," she said softly, averting her gaze. "Greencough."

"Oh Gingerheart," Wrenflight sighed. "I'm so sorry. You're so young... Please, let me know if you ever need anything. WindClan is happy to help."

"SkyClan too," Goldentail added. Gingerheart shook her head.

"I appreciate it," she mewed. "But ThunderClan is still strong."

"Of course," Goldentail purred. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

Wrenflight bowed her head. "Shall we get going?" she suggested, knowing that Gingerheart probably didn't want all of the attention. Sure enough, Gingerheart cast her a grateful glance as the four she-cats continued to pad down the slope towards the Moonpool. Wrenflight noticed that Birdpaw seemed much more subdued, though her smile only grew wider as the got closer. _Probably trying to look mature,_ she thought. _I was the same way._

Along the way, Goldentail asked Birdpaw many questions about how she was enjoying the position, which the small cream tabby answered excitedly. Her enthusiasm returned, but she seemed to try and contain it better. However, as the Moonpool came into view, the small apprentice couldn't suppress her gasp of excitement. It was dark, and the moon glimmered brightly, illuminating three more figures. Wrenflight recognized them as Mistyhaze and her apprentice Breezepaw, as well as Spiderfrost. Mistyhaze immediately stood up, waving her tail excitedly.

"Hello Goldentail, Wrenflight, Gingerheart!" she greeted excitedly. "Where's Daisyleg? And who got a new apprentice?"

As Goldentail quickly filled her in, Wrenflight watched Birdpaw bound over to Breezepaw, introducing herself. Only Spiderfrost stood apart from the other she-cats. Wrenflight smiled at her, but she looked away.

"Okay," Goldentail mewed. "Now that I've caught you up-"

"Can we just get on with it already?" Spiderfrost butt in. "We're losing moonlight!" Goldentail glared at the silver tabby she-cat, but the cats complied, each bending over the pool to lap up a few drops of water. Birdpaw looked around nervously.

"Do I just...?" she asked. Wrenflight nodded, watching as her apprentice hesitantly touched her tongue to the pool and fell into a deep slumber. Wrenflight, content, touched her nose to the pool, allowing sleep to envelop her.

* * *

Wrenflight found herself in a beautiful forest clearing. Above her, an endless sky of deep blue clouds shrouded the moon. As she came to, she realized that Gingerheart, Mistyhaze, Goldentail, and Spiderfrost were with her, and they were surrounded by the starry figures of StarClan cats. Gingerheart bounded forward, touching her nose with one of them.

"Daisyleg!" she gasped, nuzzling the she-cat's cheek. They exchanged a few private words before Gingerheart returned to the group. A few figures stepped from the crowd. Wrenflight could feel her heart clench with fear. She had never shared a dream with any of the other medicine cats, nor had she ever been addressed by so many StarClan cats at once. As the figures separated themselves from the crowd, she recognized a few of them, including her old mentor Mudsplash, as well as Blizzardstar, one of the previous WindClan leaders.

"Why are we all here?" Spiderfrost asked finally, her voice annoyed. The StarClan cats continued to be silent. Then, one voice rose from the crowd.

" _Beware the cat with celestial paws, for she has the power to drive the clans from the lake."_

Wrenflight stepped back, her eyes widening. Glancing over at the other medicine cats, she noticed similar reactions from them. Even Spiderfrost looked taken aback, but she quickly regained her composure.

"What do you mean?" Goldentail asked. "Celestial paws?"

"Daisyleg?" Gingerheart asked softly, her ears back.

" _Beware the cat with celestial paws, for she has the power to drive the clans from the lake."_ The voices spoke together now, collectively speaking as one. Wrenflight stepped forward, confused.

"Is this cat a rogue? A loner? A kittypet?" she asked, gulping before adding, "or a Clan cat?"

The voices repeated the prophecy, getting louder and louder. The she-cats shrank back together as the prophecy was repeated over and over. Mistyhaze bent down, covering her ears with her paws.

"Great StarClan!" Goldentail yowled, though Wrenflight barely heard her. Spiderfrost glanced back at the other medicine cats, narrowing her gaze before stepping forward.

"Can't you give us any information that could be somewhat _useful_ rather than metaphors that will have us guessing for moons?" she demanded. "Honestly!"

Above the screeching prophecy, a sound cut the air - a mournful, long howl. The StarClan cats ceased, glancing uneasily at each other. Several more howls joined the first, making the cats bristle in fear. As a beam of white light cast down suddenly on the she-cats, Wrenflight looked up, noticing that the dark clouds had cleared, revealing the moon.

" _Beware the cat with celestial paws, for she has the power to drive the clans from the lake."_

* * *

Wrenflight's eyes burst open, and she stood up, gasping for breath. Looking around, she noticed all of the senior medicine cats waking in similar manners. They shared an uneasy look, but their attention was diverted as the two apprentices began to stir. Wrenflight sat by Birdpaw, watching as the small tabby's blue eyes blinked sleepily, then widened as she bounced to her paws.

"My first StarClan dream!" she gasped, smiling widely. Breezepaw stood to her paws as well, shaking her pelt. "I saw-"

"Silly furball," Breezepaw snorted. "Medicine cats don't share their dreams, remember?"

Birdpaw shrunk back, averting her gaze. "Right, right, of course," she stammered, flicking her ear in embarrassment. She brightened again, bouncing back up. "I can't wait for the next half-moon! This was so cool!"

Wrenflight gave her a reassuring smile, though inside she still trembled. "Yes," she mewed. "But until then, you should focus on doing the _main_ part of your training. Being able to speak to our ancestors is only half of the job description."

"Of course!" Birdpaw said. "I won't let you down!"

* * *

"You go settle in for the night," Wrenflight mewed to Birdpaw as the two padded into camp. "I'm going to see if Rabbitstar's awake."

Birdpaw's eyes widened. "Is it about your dream?" she gasped. "Can I come? Is there an omen? A prophecy? Did StarClan tell you that newleaf is going to last forever this season?" Birdpaw swiped her tongue around her muzzle. "I missed those fat juicy rabbits."

Wrenflight shook her head. "I appreciate your enthusiasm, but unfortunately, this is strictly between Rabbitstar and myself." Birdpaw looked crestfallen until Wrenflight added; "Of course, when you've had more training you'll be included in all of our chats." This made the young she-cat brighten, and she nodded determinedly before turning around and bounding into the medicine den.

Wrenflight sighed, casting her gaze across the shallow scoop of land. The warriors and apprentices were all asleep in the open. Gingerly, she tiptoed her way around the cats, making her way to the Tallrock in the center. Below the Tallrock was an abandoned burrow where Rabbitstar slept. However, as she craned her ears and sniffed the air, she realized that she couldn't hear him and his scent was stale.

 _I wonder if Birchfrost is awake still,_ she thought. _I suppose I could ask her where Rabbitstar is._

Though, to her concern, Birchfrost's scent was stale as well.

 _That's fine I suppose. It can wait until morning. Although, I did want to alert them as soon as possible about the powerful moon cat..._

Wrenflight was about to head for the medicine den when the chill breeze switched directions, allowing a soft murmur to reach her ears, as well as the familiar scents of Rabbitstar and Birchfrost. Wrenflight perked up, her eyes alert as she cautiously padded in the direction of the sound and scents. She didn't want to interrupt anything too important. She suddenly spotted the two cats sitting at the outskirts of camp, opposite from where she had originally entered from. Rabbitstar was up and pacing around Birchfrost, who, like always, was sitting passively, her tail twitching lazily and her tongue grazing her paw. Wrenflight could just pick up on what they were saying.

"You know, I'll need you to whip her in shape," Rabbitstar was mewing anxiously. "With Fogkit's death last moon, she's the only heir left."

"Relax Rabbitstar." Birchfrost's purr was completely static, and her eyes were closed lazily as she spoke. She didn't seem to care what the brown tom was saying. "Brightkit will be as competent as I can get her." She opened her eyes sharply, her words carrying an edge now. "Since, you know, I'm not good enough."

Wrenflight gritted her teeth. This was definitely not something to interrupt. Though, she couldn't fight her own curiosity.

Rabbitstar stopped, shooting her a glare. "You have mixed blood, Birchfrost. You might be my sister, but only halfway. The WindClan leadership line is to stay as pure as possible. It's what Blizzardstar wanted."

"So what happens when Brightkit is a full-grown warrior?" Birchfrost challenged, standing up. "And you're on your last life, but I'm still here? Am I to step down and retire?"

"Well, _yes_ ," Rabbitstar responded as if it was obvious.

"I suppose we shall just see where the _wind_ takes us." Birchfrost snorted at her own joke. Rabbitstar rolled his eyes.

"You need to train her as thoroughly as possible," he continued. "She needs to be the best hunter, strongest fighter, and fluent in clan politics. Got it?"

"I suppose she should be given magical powers as well, and be able to single-handedly fight the Dark Forest baddies in an epic war against the spirits?"

"Birchfrost!"

"Relax. I was kidding."

Rabbitstar sighed. "Birchfrost, I'm _serious_."

"And I am too. Brightkit still has two moons before she needs to worry about this. Let her enjoy them." Birchfrost stood, stretching. "I'm going back to my post. Actually, I think it's time for Runningsky to take my place guarding the camp for the night." She yawned, twitching a gray ear. "See ya in the morning." As she started padding towards the camp, she nodded at Wrenflight. "Hope your journey was safe tonight," she mewed. Wrenflight jumped.

"You knew I was here?" she asked. Rabbitstar nodded.

"Do you bring news from StarClan?" he asked. "Perhaps an omen for my daughter? I got worried after Fogkit passed. I thought StarClan was condemning the WindClan lineage."

"Well... no, not quite," Wrenflight mewed. "Perhaps you should sit."


	3. Chapter 1

Fadedpelt was sad.

Brightkit knew it right from the moment she had opened her eyes. The way her mother's whiskers sagged, her fur was ragged and unkempt, her eyes were dull pools, and her tail dragged behind her. She didn't speak to the other cats very much either, even when Tawnywing was in the nursery with Birdpaw and Rootpaw, or even now that Silverwind has settled in.

Even before Fogkit died, Fadedpelt had been sad.

Brightkit yawned, stretching her limbs and arching her back. She poked her head out of the gorse bush that housed the nursery, eager to start the day. Behind her, Fadedpelt stirred a bit, but then went still again. Silverwind was snoring further back, her large belly rising and falling with each breath.

The sky was painted orange and blue, and already there was a refreshing breeze. The last piles of snow seemed to be shrinking right before Brightkit's eyes. As she stepped out of the nursery, she noticed many warriors were already up, padding towards Birchfrost who sat just a foxleap away at the base of the Tallrock. Her sharp chin was held up high, and her icy blue eyes held a cool confidence while betraying no emotion. Brightkit stared at the white and gray she-cat with wide, admiring eyes. She watched as her father Rabbitstar padded over to stand beside Birchfrost, nodding curtly.

"Morning," he said shortly. Birchfrost stared straight ahead, flicking an ear to acknowledge his presence. His gaze shifted, sliding past the slender deputy and landing on Brightkit, who had been slowly stepping forward inquisitively. "Ah, good morning young heiress." Brightkit shifted uncomfortably, unsure of how to respond. This was the first time her father had acknowledged her. Other than this, all he had ever done is take long looks at her from far distances. She wasn't even quite sure what he had just called her.

"Air-iss?" Brightkit sounded out, cocking her head to the side. Birchfrost shot Rabbitstar a warning look, but the brown tom shouldered past her, sitting with his kit. Birchfrost watched the two with petulant, narrowed eyes. Brightkit tingled with excitement and nervousness, not wanting to make a bad impression. She straightened up, puffing out her chest - she _was_ his only remaining kit, after all, and she wanted to prove that she was strong.

"Yes," Rabbitstar purred. "Heiress. It means that leadership of WindClan is destined to be yours."

"Hmm..." Brightkit was unsure of this new word. "Aer-iss... Aer-ess..." She rolled the word around on her tongue.

Rabbitstar chuckled. "Are you eager to start your apprentice training?"

Brightkit's eyes lit up. "Yes!" she gasped. "I'm four and a half moons old you know, and I only have one and a half to go before I can start!" She bounced to her feet, dropping into the hunter's crouch Rootpaw had showed her on the first day of his apprenticeship. "I've been practicing! Rootpaw taught me how to stalk prey!"

Rabbitstar smiled, his whiskers twitching in amusement. "Not bad," he commented. Brightkit stopped, suddenly aware that some of the warriors were watching her quietly. She straightened back up, her ears burning with embarrassment. Had she made a fool of herself already? Rabbitstar nodded over to Birchfrost, who had stood up and was surveying the crowd of cats. It seemed she was deep in thought. "Hey Birchfrost, why don't you let Brightkit choose the patrols today?" Brightkit squeaked in surprise, starting to feel very small amongst the older, more important cats.

Birchfrost's cold eyes swept over to the great leader, and Brightkit shifted nervously. "Isn't she a bit young Rabbitstar?" she mewed, a hard edge in her voice. Brightkit anxiously started fidgeting. She wasn't quite sure she even _wanted_ to choose the patrols. What if she messed up in front of her father? Fadedpelt always said, " _your father has very high expectations of you Brightkit"_ and _"Rabbitstar wants you to be the very best Brightkit"_ and _"someday you will be very important Brightkit and all of the other cats will look up to you and you will have to make all the decisions Brightkit"_ and she felt very unprepared in this specific moment in front of all the warriors and Birchfrost and especially Rabbitstar and -

"Brightkit?" Rabbitstar flicked his ear toward the crowd of warriors. "They're waiting for your word."

Brightkit turned to face the large cats. She gulped, her stomach tying itself into knots, and sucked in a deep breath. Did she remember all of their names? "Um..." She looked up at Rabbitstar, her eyes pleading for help. He nodded towards the cats again, his eyes expectant. "Err..."

"Why don't you start with a hunting patrol?" Birchfrost prompted, her eyes narrowed indignantly. Brightkit glanced up at her nervously. "We will need two, each going in a different direction. And just one more border patrol. The dawn patrol left a little while ago, but we need to keep a close eye on the ThunderClan border now that it is newleaf. We wouldn't want them to think they can just go around claiming rabbits to be theirs now."

 _Two hunting patrols, one border patrol._ Brightkit kneaded the ground anxiously as the cats stared expectantly at her. She felt very, very small. Scanning the crowd, she saw Rootpaw, who shot her a reassuring smile. She sucked in a deep breath. "Um... Violetmoth, Rootpaw, and Runningsky should go on one of the hunting patrols," she decided, knowing that hunting was Rootpaw's favorite. "Tawnywing, Finchtail, Cherrypaw, Hareleg, and Whitepaw should do the border patrol." The two older apprentices were very close, she remembered, and would probably enjoy patrolling together. "Err... and Quailfoot, Lightleap, Tawnywing, and Spruceheart could do the other hunting patrol?"

"Um actually, Hareleg and I were going to take Cherrypaw and Whitepaw to train down by the Lone Tree," Finchtail put in. "I also invited Violetmoth and Rootpaw, if they were up to it."

"And you put me in two patrols," Tawnywing added.

Brightkit shrank back, her ears flattening. Her heart slammed in her chest. "I... oh no, I-"

"Don't worry," Birchfrost said curtly, stepping forward and blocking Brightkit with one swift motion. "I'll fix it. Why don't you go see if your mother's awake?"

"You can try again later today," Rabbitstar offered. "We'll need a dusk patrol, as well as more hunting patrols later." Brightkit shivered, backing up a few steps. The warriors didn't seem to mind, but her ears burned anyway. As she started sulking back towards the nursery, she heard a snort behind her. Glancing back, she saw Cherrypaw snickering. Next to her, Whitepaw was stifling a chuckle.

"No worries _heiress,_ " the ginger tabby mocked. "You'll be deputy before you're even a 'paw!"

"I'm sure every cat in WindClan is eager about taking orders from _such_ an important kit!" Whitepaw scoffed, flicking a black ear. " _Especially_ Birchfrost!"

Of course! Brightkit not only made a fool out of herself in front of the warriors and disappointed her father, but she also took Birchfrost's job! She seemed aggravated by it too, Brightkit noticed. She slunk back to the nursery, shooting one last anxious glance at the dispersing crowd of cats before slipping back in.

 _Oh StarClan, I'll be the WindClan fool before I'm even an apprentice!_

"What's wrong Brightkit?" Fadedpelt's flat voice rose from the nest. Brightkit lifted her head, meeting her mother's eyes.

"I... Rabbitstar wanted me to make the patrols, and I wanted to do well, I tried really hard, and..." she trailed off, sitting in the nest with Fadedpelt. "He's never spoken to me before. Why'd he call me 'ear-iss'? He was saying I would lead WindClan one day."

Fadedpelt yawned. "Brightkit, I've told you hundreds of times already."

"But I don't understand!" Brightkit stood. "I mean, I used to play Clan Attack with Birdpaw and Rootpaw when they were here, and I was always the leader of SkyClan, but that was just for fun. Assigning the patrols was stressful!"

"Your bloodline is very important to WindClan," Fadedpelt sighed. "Rabbitstar came to me because he knew he needed an heir to the leadership. It's become a sort of custom."

"Why?"

"I've told you this story already."

"Again?"

Fadedpelt sighed again, closing her eyes sleepily. "Ask the elders."

Brightkit frowned. "Momma?"

"Don't call me that."

"But Rootpaw and Birdpaw always called-"

"Brightkit."

"I'm sorry Fadedpelt."

Fadedpelt's muzzle rested deep in her nest, and she lazily closed her eyes. "You can go ask the elders if you would like, or play quietly at the edge of the nursery." Her voice came out in a yawn as she tucked her tail over her nose. "Just don't get in anyone's way."

"Yes Momma."

"Brightkit..."

"Fadedpelt."

* * *

 **Aaaand we meet our protag! Finally... it's been like months since I updated this oops. But I'm back hopefully for a while... Please review! It helps me improve my writing and gives me motivation to continue!**


	4. Chapter 2

The sun was high in the sky, beating down on Brightkit's back. A warm breeze carried the promise of newleaf. Brightkit hooked a ball of moss with her claws and tossed it upwards, leaping up after it to catch it again. Sighing, she let it drop next to her, bored of her one sided game. Looking towards the fresh kill pile, she saw Whitepaw and Cherrypaw sharing a rabbit, Rootpaw sitting close by grooming. Hareleg and Violetmoth approached them.

"Have you eaten?" Violetmoth asked Rootpaw. He nodded.

"Are we hunting?" he asked excitedly. She shook her head.

"Battle training, once Whitepaw finishes up," Hareleg put in. Whitepaw leaped to his paws.

"I'm ready!" he meowed enthusiastically. Cherrypaw looked up from the last bite of rabbit.

"Can I come too?" she asked. Violetmoth shook her head.

"I think Finchtail was planning on bringing you hunting with him and Runningsky," she said. "But you're welcome to join us afterward if you're up to it."

"It might be good for Rootpaw to practice fending off two warriors at once," Violetmoth added. "Especially two who are bigger and more experienced than he is."

"Can I bring some fresh kill to Birdpaw quickly before we go?" Rootpaw asked.

Violetmoth nodded curtly. "Be quick."

Brightkit sprang to her paws and raced after Rootpaw as he padded towards the medicine den, a squirrel in his jaws. "Hi Rootpaw!" she exclaimed.

"Brightkit!" Rootpaw's voice was muffled around the squirrel. "What's up?"

"Teach me everything you learn today, okay?" Brightkit demanded. "I'm so bored! I wish Silverwind's kits would come so I can have new friends to play with!"

"By the time Silverwind's kits are old enough to even play basic games you'll be an apprentice," Rootpaw mused. He stopped at the rock crevice that housed the medicine den. "Birdpaw? I brought you and Wrenflight some prey!"

"But you'll teach me some new moves, right?" Brightkit begged.

"Of course," Rootpaw mewed, chuckling. Birdpaw padded out from the den.

"Wrenflight and I were just about to gather some more borage," she said. "I ate earlier, so I'll give this to Wrenflight. What are you up to today?"

"Battle training!" Rootpaw kneaded the ground excitedly. "I'm gonna practice how to fight off warriors bigger than me!"

"Sounds fun!"

"And then, when Cherrypaw joins in, it'll be a lesson on how to fight off two warriors at once!"

"Rootpaw! Are you gonna take all day?" Violetmoth called across the camp irritably.

"Coming!" Rootpaw yelled over his shoulder. "Bye Birdpaw, bye Brightkit!" He raced back to the other cats and they pushed through the bramble barrier, leaving the camp. Brightkit turned to Birdpaw.

"Can I help collect borage with you?" Her eyes shined with hope. Birdpaw shook her head.

"Sorry Brightkit, you can't leave camp until you're an apprentice." She scooped the squirrel up and ducked back into the den. Brightkit followed her.

"Please? I'll be good, I promise!" she begged. Birdpaw dropped the squirrel at her paws.

"Wrenflight, Rootpaw brought you some fresh kill," she called. Wrenflight appeared from around the corner, carrying some shriveled up catmint leaves. Birdpaw scrunched up her nose. "Yuck! Those look like they've gone to rot!" Wrenflight dropped them, sitting down.

"They have. They're no good to us like this, but I doubt we will need catmint until leaf-bare hits us again." She took a bite of the squirrel. Brightkit sniffed the rotting catmint.

"Why did it go bad?" she inquired. Birdpaw giggled.

"All herbs go bad eventually, silly!" she mewed. Embarrassment flickered through Brightkit, and she gave her chest a few self conscious licks. Wrenflight gave her apprentice a stern look, and Birdpaw straightened up, clearing her throat. "Well, er, you see-"

"Herbs are plants, and plants take in nutrients from the ground," Wrenflight explained. "When you harvest the herb, you're taking it away from it's life source, and eventually, if you don't use it, it will shrivel up and rot."

"Doesn't that hurt the plant?" Brightkit asked. Birdpaw giggled again, and Wrenflight shot her another look.

"No, plants are living things but they aren't alive in the sense that we are." She took another bite of her squirrel.

"Could you imagine if plants could feel pain? Harvesting them would be horrifying," Birdpaw laughed. "It's a good thing they don't - I don't think I could be a medicine cat if my poultices howled in pain when I mixed them!" Wrenflight rolled her eyes, her whiskers twitching in amusement as she finished her squirrel.

"Ready to go?" she asked Birdpaw. The cream colored tabby nodded enthusiastically.

"Can I come?" Brightkit begged. Wrenflight shook her head.

"I'm sorry Brightkit," she said sympathetically. "Not yet."

As the three of them started to leave, Fadedpelt burst into the den, her eyes huge. "Oh thank StarClan you're still here. Silverwind is kitting!"

* * *

"Push Silverwind!"

"Bite the stick, it'll make it easier!"

"You've got this!"

Brightkit's wide eyes peered around the corner into the nursery. Fadedpelt had shooed her away when she tried to follow Wrenflight and Birdpaw into the nursery, and as the time passed, she got worried. The sun was still high in the sky, and Rootpaw and the others hadn't come back yet, but Brightkit had noticed that two of the morning hunting patrols had come back while Silverwind was still kitting, which concerned her.

"Brightkit, my little princess!"

Brightkit spun around to see her father standing behind her, looking down at her, his expression unreadable. She stared at him, eyes wide. "Is Silverwind dying?" she asked fearfully. _Mousebrain! Now he'll think I'm a fool!_

Rabbitstar chuckled. "No, my silly heiress. She is bringing life into the world - beautiful lives that will one day make WindClan very proud. Just as Fadedpelt did for you." He bowed his head to Brightkit. "You will one day make WindClan very proud."

"How?" Brightkit didn't understand how the conversation suddenly became about her. She just wanted Silverwind to be okay! Rabbitstar sat down next to her. Behind them, pained cries echoed through the nursery.

"You are very important Brightkit. You are WindClan's gem." He stood back up. "How old are you now?"

"Five moons." Brightkit cast a glance back at the nursery as another wail cut through the air. "Are you sure she's okay?"

"We can start your apprenticeship early if you want," Rabbitstar mewed, disregarding her concern. "I'm eager to see how you will perform. And I'm sure you're dying to get out of the nursery and begin your training."

"Is that allowed?" Brightkit asked, her eyes lighting up, Silverwind's kitting forgotten.

"For you, of course." Rabbitstar smiled. "I can have Birchfrost give you a tour of our territory, if you wish. It is important that you know every blade of grass you rule over." Before Brightkit could respond, he cocked his head, beckoning for her to follow. "Come."

Reluctantly, Brightkit followed her father towards Tallrock, where Birchfrost sat beneath it, a rabbit carcass at her paws. She was excited at the notion of starting her training early, but the thought of Cherrypaw and Whitepaw's reactions when they found out she was apprenticed at five moons old caused her belly to clench with nerves. What would StarClan think if she broke the Warrior Code and started early? And would Birchfrost be okay with her interrupting? But if she started her training early, Fadedpelt could go back to her warrior duties, and perhaps then she'd be happier, since she wouldn't be trapped in the nursery watching over a helpless kit, and then maybe Brightkit wouldn't be so helpless and she could -

"Brightkit and I have been discussing her status and we think it would be best for her to begin her training early," Rabbitstar meowed to Birchfrost, who hadn't even acknowledged that they were standing by her. Her eyes were closed as she licked her paw.

"Mhmm," she muttered. "Brightkit decided that. You discussed it _with_ Brightkit." Brightkit's ears went back. _Oh StarClan, she hates me!_

"Birchfrost, you are to take Brightkit on a tour of all of WindClan territory. Make sure she knows every hill, gully, tree, and stone. Take her up and down both borders. She is to know every inch of her territory."

Birchfrost's cool blue eyes narrowed into slits as she looked at Rabbitstar, then at Brightkit, and back at Rabbitstar. "She's not six moons."

"No, she's five," Rabbitstar mewed. "But she's special. She has the purest WindClan blood, as you must know. And as your leader, I demand that her potential not be wasted for another moon."

Birchfrost remained silent for a minute, her glare burning into Rabbitstar like ice. Rabbitstar returned the glare, his chin held high as he looked down at his deputy. She finally grunted as she stood up, kicking dirt over the remains of the rabbit bones. "Am I to call her Bright _paw_ now?"

"We will have her ceremony tomorrow," Rabbitstar said with finality. "For now, she will learn the territory. Tonight will be her last night in the nursery." He cast one more look down at Brightkit, who still couldn't understand the expression on his face. She stared, puzzled, as he padded away. It was the same expression he used all the time on her, full of pride and ambition but also very passive and content. She wondered -

"Let's go," Birchfrost huffed, starting to walk around the Tallrock and towards the edge of camp. Brightkit ran to catch up. As they passed the boundary that Brightkit had been confined to since she was born, excitement settled over her once more. She was going to start her apprenticeship! And, now was the chance to ask as many questions as she wanted and get different answers! But would that put her relationship with Birchfrost in jeopardy? Did Birchfrost even like her at all? "I suppose we can follow the shore of the lake up to the Moonpool stream, go upstream for a stretch, and then double back and make our way towards the Horseplace. I can show you the Thunderpath as well, but you are not to stray from my side at all, you understand?"

"Yes Birchfrost," Brightkit mewed obediently.

"Good." Birchfrost's gait was quick, and Brightkit had to trot to keep up. As the lake shore came into view, Brightkit's eyes widened in awe. Birchfrost's gaze was unreadable as she looked out at the water.

"Is that ShadowClan?" Brightkit asked, nodding towards the pine forest across the lake. It was hard to make out in the haze, but Brightkit had remembered Rootpaw describing the view of the lake to her on his first day out. Birchfrost nodded.

"That Twolegplace by the Halfbridge marks the border between ShadowClan and RiverClan." She motioned towards the island further towards the RiverClan side. "That island is where we have our Gatherings every full moon. And on the other side, towards where we are headed, is ThunderClan territory. SkyClan is wedged between ThunderClan and ShadowClan."

"The lake is so pretty," Brightkit mused.

Birchfrost's gaze lingered only for a moment before she turned and started padding upstream. "C'mon," she grunted. Brightkit bounded after her. As they padded away from the shore and up onto one of the hills, Brightkit noticed the leverage gave her a better view of what lied beyond the shore. Though they were hazy, she could make out the pointed tops of pine trees in ShadowClan. As they reached the top of the hill, Birchfrost stopped abruptly, causing Brightkit to bump into her. She shook her head, mortified.

"Sorry," she gasped, her stomach feeling like it was tied in a knot. Birchfrost grunted in response. Brightkit's breath caught in her throat as she directed her attention toward toe view in front of her. The rolling moors were so open and free, and the sun cast a breathtaking golden glow on the grass. "It's amazing," she breathed. "All of this is WindClan?" Birchfrost nodded. In the distance, she could see small groups of cats dotting the plains.

"That should be a hunting patrol," Birchfrost murmured, almost to herself, as she gazed toward the ThunderClan border. She directed her attention towards a single lone tree somewhat close to camp. "Violetmoth and Hareleg should be over there with the apprentices."

"Why would any cat want to live under trees or in shadows when you could live in the open sun and feel the wind in your fur?" Brightkit was still in awe. A gentle breeze tickled her whiskers, and small white flowers dotted the grass at her paws.

Birchfrost stiffened. "WindClan cats don't have any cover to hide in," she explained. "Many cats don't feel so comfortable out in the open."

Brightkit sat down, looking up at her mentor. "But we're fast," she said. "We don't need cover."

"ThunderClan cats are trained with brute strength, and ShadowClan cats hide in the undergrowth and use the element of surprise." Birchfrost sat down next to her apprentice, keeping her guarded gaze on the moor. "Every clan has their own way of doing things. Every cat adapts to their environment and learns tactics to make it work in their favor. WindClan isn't any better than any other clan, regardless of what your father might say." Was that disgust in her meow, or did Brightkit imagine it? "Come on. I think that's enough for one day."

"We've barely seen anything!" Brightkit protested. "Can't we go down to the Horseplace like you said we would?"

"Tomorrow," Birchfrost grunted, standing up and turning away. "You aren't six moons yet - there's no way you could explore the whole territory today." Without another word the white and gray tabby started padding back down the hill towards camp. Unable to protest, Brightkit followed behind her, unable to hide her disappointment.

Once they went through the bramble barrier and were back in camp, Birchfrost turned back to Brightkit. "Go grab something off the fresh kill pile. You must be starving. And bring something to Fadedpelt as well."

"Yes Birchfrost," Brightkit mewed obediently, her tone dejected. Birchfrost turned and padded away, disappearing behind Tallrock. Brightkit frowned, going to the fresh kill pile and nosing through until she found a hare big enough to share with her mother. She stopped, looking over at the nursery. Was Silverwind still kitting? Anxiety fluttered in her heart and she dragged the rabbit to the nursery, standing outside for a moment and hearing silence. She went inside. In the corner of the nursery, Silverwind lay in her nest, with Fadedpelt sitting beside her. At the curve of Silverwind's belly were three tiny kits. Brightkit padded over, the hare abandoned at her mother's nest. "Ma- Fadedpelt, are those Silverwind's?"

Fadedpelt nodded, unable to take her eyes off the tiny bundles. Silverwind beamed with pride. Content that Silverwind was okay, the reality of Brightkit's adventure set back in. "Mama, I'm getting apprenticed tomorrow! I went with Birchfrost and saw the lake and the moorlands! It's all so beautiful!"

"That's nice dear." Fadedpelt's eyes were huge as she watched the kits. Silverwind licked the ginger tomkit's back soothingly. Brightkit frowned.

"Ma, did you hear me? I'm getting apprenticed tomorrow!"

"Of course dear." The pale gray she-cat glanced over, noticing the hare in her nest. "Oh good, you brought some prey for Silverwind. Could you bring that over?"

Brightkit glared at her mother. Rabbitstar always said she was special, why couldn't Fadedpelt pay any attention to her? Begrudgingly, she went back to her nest and dragged the rabbit over, dropping it by Silverwind. "Here."

"Thank you sweetie." Silverwind's voice sounded drained and tired, but still held her typical sweetness. "We can share it. It sounds as though you've had quite the adventure today."

"I'm not hungry, thanks," Brightkit meowed. "Maybe I'll just take a nap instead." With one glance back up at Fadedpelt, she stormed over to her nest and curled up, willing sleep to come over her. _Tomorrow, everything will be different. Even if the special treatment Rabbitstar gives me is overwhelming, at least it's better than Fadedpelt ignoring me all the time!_


	5. Chapter 3

"Brightkit! Over here!"

Rootpaw's voice sounded across the camp. Brightkit bounded across camp to where Rootpaw sat with Birdpaw nearby the fresh kill pile. He and his sister were sharing a thrush.

"Hi Brightkit!" Birdpaw mewed excitedly. "How was your day?"

"I'm gonna be an apprentice tomorrow!" Brightkit burst, her eyes sparkling. "I went out with Birchfrost today, and we explored the territory!"

"Really?" Rootpaw gasped. "I didn't even see you!"

"You're not six moons, are you?" Birdpaw asked.

"Well, it wasn't the _whole_ territory..." Brightkit fidgeted with her paws. "And Rabbitstar's apprenticing me early!"

"Why?" Birdpaw asked curiously.

"Er, well, I... I don't know." Brightkit didn't feel right repeating her father's words. Even if his smothering was better than Fadedpelt's attitude towards her, she still wasn't sure how she felt about being special - what that meant for her or how others viewed her, or even if it was true. Cherrypaw and Whitepaw seemed resentful of her, and she hadn't even done anything wrong! Had she?

"How was training today Rootpaw?" Birdpaw asked, her eyes shining. "I'm dying to know!"

Well, perhaps she had done something wrong. She still couldn't organize patrols the way Birchfrost could. Rabbitstar had her organize them a few times since the first, and each time she screwed something up. Whitepaw and Cherrypaw never passed up a chance to mock her. Were they jealous? They shouldn't be - Brightkit was so nervous with every cats' eyes on her that she couldn't think straight, and Rabbitstar expected so much of her!

"I did great!" Rootpaw boasted. "Whitepaw was super strong, but I was able to throw him off! Even when Cherrypaw joined in I did well! Cherrypaw is so smart..." His gaze drifted over to where Cherrypaw and Whitepaw sat a bit further off. "She's absolutely brilliant! She's so fast, and thinks so quickly on her paws."

Of course, being the leader's daughter had its perks, Brightkit mused. She was getting apprenticed a moon early, and even though she dreaded Cherrypaw and Whitepaw's reactions - especially since she was acutely aware that she would be expected to train with them - she was thrilled at the chance to get out of the nursery and away from Fadedpelt. Her mother's sadness was absolutely smothering, and Brightkit always felt so heavy around her. Why was she still so sad over Fogkit, when she still had Brightkit? Why couldn't she give her her full attention?

"...After we gathered herbs, Wrenflight took me to practice some basic fighting moves!" Birdpaw flexed her claws in excitement. "She said I learned super fast!"

Would Fadedpelt had been happier if Fogkit lived and she didn't? Had she proven herself to be the stronger kit by surviving? She gazed across the camp, where Rabbitstar sat beneath the Tallrock with Birchfrost, their heads bowed as they chatted. He hadn't taken interest in her until recently. Was he worried that he would lose his only heir? Couldn't Fadedpelt just have more kits if she had died? Brightkit wasn't even sure why it was so important for her specifically to take his place as leader. What if he died before she was able to even become deputy? Birchfrost would take his place, sure, but what if things didn't line up in a way that would work out? If she was the only heir to the leadership, and she died before she could succeed Rabbitstar or Birchfrost, who would become leader? Brightkit's head spun as a million questions ran through her head.

"Brightkit!"

Brightkit snapped out of her own head to see both Rootpaw and Birdpaw staring at her. "Huh?"

"You looked like your mind was in StarClan!" Birdpaw laughed. "We were asking you if you knew who your mentor was going to be. Is it Birchfrost, since she's the one who took you out today?"

"Oh." Brightkit licked her chest, embarrassed. "Er, I think so."

Rootpaw shivered. "Good luck! She has a temper."

"Just the other day she yelled at Whitepaw for getting in that border skirmish with that ThunderClan apprentice!" Birdpaw gasped. "I thought she was going to rip his ears off!"

"Well, in Whitepaw's defense, Sorrelpaw was asking for it." Rootpaw clawed at the grass, the fur on his neck starting to fluff up. "ThunderClan is the worst. They're always trying to move the border!"

"But he shouldn't have leaped at her," Birdpaw reminded him. "The Warrior Code says..."

Brightkit yawned. Clan politics were no fun if she hadn't been a part of the action. Besides, why couldn't the clans just get along? Why did there have to be so many rules and regulations separating them? Surely they would be stronger as one united force? Sighing, she stood up, arching her back in a stretch. "I think I'm going to check on Silverwind's kits," she announced, though Rootpaw and Birdpaw were still bickering about the border with ThunderClan. As she started padding towards the nursery, Rabbitstar intercepted her.

"Hello my heiress," he purred, warmth in his tone. "How was your tour? Birchfrost told me she didn't take you through all of our territory."

"It was fine," Brightkit mewed.

"I actually wanted to show you something." Rabbitstar beckoned for her to follow as he walked around the back of the Tallrock. "Since you're going to be an apprentice, I wanted you to understand the responsibility you will be carrying."

"Responsibility?" Brightkit tilted her head. "Oh! To serve my clan."

"Well, that, yes." Rabbitstar halted behind the Tallrock. Brightkit looked up at him, confused. "But being my successor, you bear a huge responsibility not just to your clan, but to your ancestors. I know you can live up to them. Look closely at the markings on this rock."

Brightkit squinted. "What markings? This just looks like a rough rock."

"Look _closely_ , my dear." Rearing up on his hind legs, he put one paw out on the rock to balance himself, and ran his other paw - claws unsheathed - gently along some of the rough grooves. Suddenly, Brightkit realized that they weren't just from weathering.

"Claw marks," she murmured, sniffing at the cold stone.

Rabbitstar nodded. "These are the marks of leaders before, all our kin. These ones are mine." He reached up above his, resting his paw on another set of claw marks. "These were my father's marks that he left when he became leader. Blizzardstar was a brave and noble warrior. The ones next to his belong to his father Applestar. And these are his father Poolstar's, and Poolstar's father Gorsestar's, and Gorsestar's father Ravenstar's." He sat, gazing proudly at the claw marks of his ancestors. Brightkit frowned.

"They're all toms," she commented. Rabbitstar rested his tail on Brightkit's shoulder.

"The strongest in each royal litter is chosen to ascend to leadership," he explained, "and their littermates take on assisting roles. One is usually a deputy, and if there are more than two, they become the leader's inner circle. There hasn't been a she-cat in a while, but we have had some exceptionally strong she-cats leading WindClan in the past. Dawnstar was a militant leader, one of the greatest leaders WindClan has ever had. She is credited with expanding our territory further towards the RiverClan marsh and into a small amount of woodland in ThunderClan territory. Of course, the meeker Ravenstar lost that territory, but Blizzardstar honored Dawnstar in getting it back."

Brightkit frowned. What difference did a small amount of extra territory make?

"Blizzardstar was the best leader by far," Rabbitstar continued, his eyes shining as he gazed at Blizzardstar's claw marks. Upon closer look, Brightkit noticed how much larger and more aggressive his marks looked compared to some of the other ones. "He ran this clan like a true leader. He went after what he wanted, and never took no for an answer. Of course, every cat makes mistakes, and he is no different. But, he never let it affect the whole of the clan. I live my life every day trying to make him proud."

Brightkit fidgeted with her paws. She wasn't sure she wanted to spend the rest of her life trying to please dead cats she hadn't even known, even if they shared blood. Rabbitstar continued; "When you become leader, you too will score your mark here on this rock, and when you choose one of your kits to succeed you, they will eventually leave their mark here as well." Pride shone in the brown tom's eyes. "Isn't that exciting, young heiress?"

Brightkit didn't answer. She felt very overwhelmed all of a sudden, like there were several eyes watching her, waiting, demanding her to succeed. It was every kit's dream to be leader of their clan - she had played with Rootpaw and Birdpaw in the nursery, pretending to be leaders fighting rogues; but here with all of these marks of her kin, successful, well loved leaders of WindClan past and with all of their expectations weighing down on her and the thought of having kits and leading WindClan into battle and fighting useless fights over a couple of trees or a stretch of squishy marshy ground... Brightkit shivered. It was a lot to take in, and she wasn't sure she wanted to fulfill her destiny as much as her father wanted her to.

"You look tired," Rabbitstar commented. She nodded stiffly, suddenly feeling exhausted even though she had just woken up from her nap not too long ago. "Perhaps you should go rest. After all, you've got a very big day tomorrow." He nudged Brightkit back around the Tallrock. "Sleep well my princess."

She sighed, padding slowly toward the nursery. By the fresh kill pile, Rootpaw and Birdpaw tackled each other playfully, and across from them, Cherrypaw and Whitepaw sat gossiping with Flightfoot and Flamewing, the youngest warriors. Underneath the Tallrock, Birchfrost sat alone, grooming herself, and just a few rabbit leaps over Lightleap and Finchtail shared tongues. Some warriors were already beginning to settle in the middle of camp, sharing tongues sleepily under the purple and pink sky. A cool breeze swept across the moorland, carrying the fresh scents of newleaf.

Brightkit poked her head in the nursery to see Fadedpelt settled next to Silverwind and her kits. She flopped into her nest, sending a stray pidgeon feather in the air. It settled on her nose, and she sneezed, sending it back up. Reaching out a paw, she snatched the feather out of the air and flung it back up. Leaping to her paws, she crouched, wiggling her hindquarters as she bunched her haunches, launching herself in the air to pin the feather down. Rolling onto her back, she tossed the feather back up, sending it fluttering towards Silverwind's nest; Brightkit bounded after it, leaping into the air to bat it again. Suddenly, she tripped, and tumbled into Silverwind's nest.

"Brightkit!" Fadedpelt snarled as Silverwind hissed, covering her kits with her tail. Brightkit shook off, straightening up immediately.

"I'm sorry," she gasped. "I didn't mean to-"

"You ought to be more careful." Fadedpelt's meow was dripping with anger as the pale gray she-cat glared at her kit. Silverwind sighed.

"It's okay Brightkit," she mewed, gentle but firm. "But Fadedpelt is right. You almost squished Beekit. You're just a bit too big for them at the moment."

"Honestly," Fadedpelt continued scornfully. "I would expect a kit being apprenticed early to act a bit more mature!"

Brightkit rolled her eyes, heading back into her own nest while Fadedpelt and Silverwind fussed over the newborns, her game abandoned. Settling down, she closed her eyes. _I'm not even tired,_ she thought, _but at least I won't have to deal with Fadedpelt if I'm asleep._


	6. Chapter 4

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Tallrock for a clan meeting!"

Brightkit shivered, peering out from the nursery. She had been excited all morning for her ceremony, but now she felt apprehensive. How would the clan receive a 5 moon old apprentice? She watched the cats gather around the center of camp. Whitepaw and Cherrypaw sat towards the back, whispering to each other; Rootpaw sat nearby with Birdpaw and Wrenflight. The medicine cat and her apprentice were chatting and smiling, and Rootpaw stole glances at Cherrypaw. Finchtail and Hareleg sat closer to the Tallrock, and Violetmoth padded up to them, nodding curtly in greeting and sitting down, licking her chest. The prickly white she-cat looked like she had many other things she'd rather be doing, but the three mentors spoke quietly to each other. Brightkit craned her neck and saw Birchfrost sitting beneath the Tallrock, front and center, her head held high but looking cold and calculated, as per usual.

"Brightkit, you haven't even washed yet." Brightkit turned around sharply, and Fadedpelt began briskly licking Brightkit's back, trying to work out any leftover dust that might be there.

"Mother, I'm fine," Brightkit grumbled. Fadedpelt stopped, giving her a cold look. Brightkit didn't even correct herself, instead turning her attention to Silverwind. "Will you come see my ceremony?"

"Brightkit, please, have some sense," Fadedpelt mewed exasperatedly. "Silverwind is still very tired, and she has three newborn kits to care for."

Brightkit sighed. "I don't suppose you'll be at my ceremony either," she grumbled, not loudly enough for her mother to hear.

"Don't worry," Silverwind purred from her nest. "From over here I have a good view of the Tallrock, and Fadedpelt will fill in any details I miss." Brightkit perked up a little, but as she peered back out at the crowd, her heart fluttered.

"Is it time?" she asked nervously. As if on cue, Rabbitstar spoke from the Tallrock.

"Cats of WindClan, the time has come for one of our kits to set her paws on the path to becoming a noble warrior." Rabbitstar's voice rang with pride as he spoke. Fadedpelt nudged Brightkit out of the nursery, and Brightkit padded slowly out near the crowd. "The most important duty I have as leader of WindClan is appointing apprentices, and today I have the honor of appointing my daughter and heiress to the WindClan leadership. Today, she will set her paws on a lifelong journey to becoming a noble warrior and learning the skills she will need to serve her clan. Brightkit, step forward."

Behind her, Fadedpelt sat down, urging her forward. Brightkit's legs were shaky as she padded underneath the Tallrock. Rabbitstar's eyes shone with pride and he bowed his head. Brightkit could hear some uncertain murmurs behind her, and a couple snickers in the crowd that she was certain came from Whitepaw and Cherrypaw. She gulped, looking up at Rabbitstar.

"Brightkit, although you are five moons old, your potential must not be ignored. I have decided that it is time for you to be apprenticed." A few gasps rippled through the crowd, and Brightkit forced herself to keep her composure, even though every muscle in her body screamed for her to hide in the nursery. Any confidence or excitement she'd had to be apprenticed early was gone. Rabbitstar raised his tail, silencing the clan before he continued. "From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw." Rabbitstar directed his attention to Birchfrost, who stood just a rabbit leap away from Brightpaw. She stepped forward, facing Brightpaw, and Brightpaw struggled not to take a step back. "Birchfrost, you were a brilliant mentor to both Quailfoot and Violetmoth in the past, and you yourself received excellent training from the great Stoneclaw. I know that you will be a wonderful mentor to Brightpaw, and pass on all you know to her."

Brightpaw was shaking so much she almost forgot to touch her nose to Birchfrost's. "Relax," Birchfrost murmured, though her tone wasn't the least bit reassuring. After a bit of hesitation, the whole clan was chanting Brightpaw's name, though she could certainly hear apprehension in their voices. As Rabbitstar ended the clan meeting, Brightpaw felt her nerves ebb away, though she still felt as though she had swallowed a rock.

"Brightpaw! Brightpaw!" Whitepaw and Cherrypaw chanted mockingly as they padded by, just loud enough for Brightpaw to hear. Birchfrost shot them a cold glare, and they quickly padded towards their mentors.

"What are we doing first?" Brightpaw tried to push the nerves away fully, forcing herself to be excited. Maybe they would explore the rest of the territory?

"You're going to check the elders for ticks," Birchfrost decided. "And change out their bedding." Brightpaw's tail drooped. Birchfrost narrowed her eyes. "Do you think you're above caring for your elders?"

"No!" Brightpaw responded quickly. "I was just-"

"Go get some rabbit bile from Wrenflight," Birchfrost mewed briskly, turning around. Over her shoulder, she added, "Have either her or Birdpaw or another apprentice show you how to remove ticks. Come find me when you're done, and I'll take you to gather bedding." Without another word she stalked away towards Rabbitstar.

Brightpaw couldn't hide her disappointment as she headed towards the medicine den. Wrenflight was just padding towards the den, Birdpaw right behind her bouncing excitedly. "Wrenflight?"

Wrenflight stopped, turning to face Brightpaw as she approached. "Hello Brightpaw," she mewed sweetly. "Congratulations on your apprenticeship. Has Birchfrost sent you for rabbit bile?"

Brightpaw nodded. Birdpaw's eyes lit up. "Awesome! Now that you're an apprentice, Rootpaw and I won't have to check the elders for ticks as much!"

"Birdpaw, is that any way to speak of your elders?" Wrenflight scolded, shaking her head.

"Oops!" Birdpaw gave her chest an embarrassed lick. "Sorry Wrenflight. It's just that Thrushwing somehow always picks up so many ticks! Must be his thick fur."

"Go fetch some rabbit bile," Wrenflight meowed. "And show Brightpaw how to check the elders for ticks."

"On it!" Birdpaw bounded into the medicine den, calling over her shoulder for Brightpaw to follow. Inside, she pulled out some moss, and the stench of bile filled Brightpaw's nose. "This moss is soaked in rabbit bile. Basically when you find a tick on the elder, dab some of this onto the tick so it falls off." She smiled, nosing the moss towards Brightpaw. "Got it? Or do you need me to show you?"

"Er, I think I have it," Brightpaw mewed nervously, picking up the moss gingerly with her teeth. Her eyes watered at the putrid smell, and she mewed a quick and muffled "thank you" before leaving and heading towards the old badger set that housed the elders.

"Let me know if you need help!" Birdpaw called after her.

Brightpaw ducked into the elders' den, where two out of three of the elders were lying. "Morning," she mewed as she dropped the bile soaked moss on the ground. "Where's Icewhisker?"

"She's out stretching her legs," Bonetail, the black tom, answered. He yawned. "Mornin Brightpaw. Congrats on your apprenticeship."

"Ain't you a little young to be an apprentice?" Thrushwing, the brown tabby, inquired.

"Blizzardstar apprenticed Rabbitstar and Birchfrost when they were five moons," Bonetail pointed out. Brightpaw perked her ears, mildly interested as she began poking through Bonetail's fur. Her eyes lingered on his tail for a moment - it had been bitten off by a dog many many moons ago and though it had healed and scabbed over by now, a bit of the bone was still visible.

"That's right," Thrushwing murmured, lost in a memory. "I was training Tawnywing at the time I believe. I remember Tawnywing, Leafbreeze, and Lilacpaw used to get so nervous whenever Blizzardstar had Rabbitstar train with them. They wanted so badly to impress the leader. But I never remember Stoneclaw and Birchfrost joining us." He sighed.

Brightpaw dabbed some rabbit bile onto a tick between Bonetail's shoulders, listening quietly as the older toms spoke. "Lilacpaw," Bonetail mused softly. "She was really shaping up to be a great warrior."

"Right she was. The dogs around here are so brutal. The clan really took a hit when Blizzardstar had us attack." Thrushwing sighed, remembering. "Lilacpaw, Newtpelt, Palemoon, Silversky, Crowfur..."

"Blizzardstar was really onto something though." Bonetail turned to Brightpaw. "Thank you darling. I feel much better. You'd better check Thrushwing now, I know he's got a few." Brightpaw nodded, turning to Thrushwing. "Those dogs would have taken more warriors had we not lashed back. They were getting far too brave, harassing every single patrol."

"But we were so close to leaf bare," Thrushwing argued. "The Twolegs don't let them run free on the moor nearly as much in leaf bare. And losing all of those warriors weakened the clan so much, especially since Blizzardstar decided to push the border with ThunderClan again so soon after. We got our tails handed to us! Oh, Brightpaw, right there, is there one at the base of my tail?"

"Got it," Brightpaw answered, finding a huge tick where Thrushwing had told her.

"Hey losers." Icewhisker pushed her way into the den, dragging a large rabbit. "Look what I snagged by the ThunderClan border. Oh, hey Brightkit."

"She's Bright _paw_ now," Bonetail corrected her. "You missed the ceremony."

"My bad," Icewhisker shrugged, sitting down in her nest. "Want some?"

"We were just talking about Blizzardstar," Bonetail meowed, taking a bite of the rabbit.

"Ugh, Blizzardstar," Icewhisker scoffed. "What a sorry excuse of a cat. That whole leadership bloodline nonsense is a bunch of rabbit dung Runningstar made up after the half clan scandal." Brightpaw paused.

"Huh?" she asked, dropping the moss on the ground again.

"Oh she didn't mean it like that," Bonetail mewed, glaring at the white she-cat. "Icewhisker's just mad she never got a chance to follow her ambition of becoming the next leader."

"What scandal?" Brightpaw pressed, suddenly interested. Her eyes were huge.

"Runningstar's not even from WindClan. He was some rogue kit that his mother took in and tricked WindClan into thinking was her own. When it all came out, he claimed the next day that Windstar told him in a dream that he was direct kin of her and that she wanted only her direct kin to lead WindClan from thereon after." Icewhisker rolled her eyes. "Runningstar just wanted to save face and have an excuse to keep leading WindClan. He was just a power-hungry tom."

"That's not the story I heard." Thrushwing frowned. "My mum told me seasons ago that he was a loner who came to WindClan one day with a sign that he was Windstar's kin and the clan leader at the time made him deputy on the spot."

Bonetail leaped to his paws. "No way," he argued. "He _did_ have a dream, but he was a kit, and Windstar trained him herself in his dreams to become the next leader. He was chosen and prophesied by StarClan."

"You're all set Thrushwing," Brightpaw mewed, realizing there was no way she would get a straight story from the elders. "Icewhisker?"

"If Runningstar hadn't conned his way into leading WindClan, we would be in much better shape," the white she-cat hissed, lashing her tail. "Our clan was basically cut in half with all the needless battles Blizzardstar thrust us into. Rabbitstar isn't any better - that featherbrain just idolizes his father. But Blizzardstar was a _tyrant_. Just look at what happened with Birchfrost!"

Brightpaw felt herself tremble. Icewhisker's ferocity shook her to the core. _What happened with Birchfrost?_

"Icewhisker," Bonetail growled, standing up. "Not in front of Brightpaw."

Icewhisker grumbled, sitting back down and chewing the rabbit angrily. Brightpaw stood. "Er, I'm gonna go get you all some fresh bedding now." Eager to leave, she mewed a quick see you soon and dashed out of the den, scanning the camp to find Birchfrost speaking with Rabbitstar beneath the Tallrock. Gulping, she padded towards them.

"Hello my princess," Rabbitstar purred in greeting. Birchfrost rolled her eyes. "How are you finding your duties to be?"

"Um, fine, thanks," Brightpaw answered, turning to Birchfrost. "I finished with the ticks and I'm ready to get bedding now."

"Very well." Birchfrost stood. "Follow me." Without another word she padded briskly through the bramble barrier of the camp. Brightpaw bounded after her, still shaken by the elders' stories. _I bet Birchfrost would know what really happened. But... she doesn't seem like the chatty sort._

Birchfrost stopped once the two were up on the hill. Brightpaw skidded to a halt, her eyes widening again at the sight of her territory. The vast expanse of the moor still left her in awe, and Brightpaw's paws itched to run across it and explore every nook and cranny. A warm breeze tickled her whiskers, and her whole body seemed to tingle. Brightpaw cast a quick glance over at her mentor, and upon seeing the she-cat's ruffled fur and guarded gaze, she wondered if she felt the same after seeing the sight day in and day out for so many seasons.

"What sorts of materials to you use for nests?" Birchfrost asked Brightpaw. "Think of your nest in the nursery."

"The base was long moor grass," Brightpaw answered easily. "There were usually feathers in my nest too. Er, and I know that it was lined with something really really soft. And Hareleg always brings Silverwind heather to line her nest with."

"There are many sheep that roam this land," Birchfrost explained. "They're big and white, and their pelts are really soft. They belong to Twolegs at the Horseplace, near the RiverClan border, but they're completely harmless."

"Sheep?" Brightpaw narrowed her eyes. She could make out white dots on the moorland. Were those sheep?

"Sometimes their pelts leave behind soft tufts that we can use to line nests with." Birchfrost scanned the grass for a moment, and padded over to a nearby shrub. Gently with her teeth, she pulled a small white ball of fluff out of the nettles. Brightpaw studied it for a moment, then spotted another piece of fluff nearby. She bounded over and pulled it out. Birchfrost nodded curtly, placing her tuft in the grass. "We usually have a stockpile of sheep tufts and moor grass in the medicine den that the apprentices restock often. That way, when it's time to change bedding, you don't have to go out and gather materials every time. We will be gathering grass and any sheep tufts or feathers we find."

As Brightpaw gathered soft nest materials, she decided perhaps she should wait to ask Birchfrost about kin history. _At least for another day or two. I want to get on her good side before I beg her for information._

Brightpaw finished changing the elders' bedding in silence. Icewhisker was dozing outside the den, while Bonetail sat nearby, grooming himself. Thrushwing was nowhere to be found; Brightpaw assumed he was sunning himself somewhere or stretching his legs. After she changed the elders' bedding, Birchfrost had suggested she change the bedding in the nursery as well. As she finished up, she noticed that the light had turned golden. _The sun will be setting soon._ Her ceremony had been at sunhigh, and Brightpaw was amazed at how fast the day had gone by. Her paws ached - she had spent the entire day padding back and forth across the camp, carrying old and new bedding. Yawning, she padded towards the other apprentices near the fresh kill pile. As much as she didn't want to talk to Cherrypaw or Whitepaw, she always enjoyed Rootpaw's company.

"Hi Bright _star_ ," Whitepaw mocked, bowing to Brightpaw as she approached. Cherrypaw snickered. Rootpaw nudged the black tom.

"C'mon Whitepaw," he mewed good-naturedly. "Don't be like that. Brightpaw's normal." Brightpaw sat next to Rootpaw, casting a grateful glance his way.

"How was your first day with Birchfrost?" Cherrypaw licked a paw nonchalantly.

"It was fine," Brightpaw answered.

Whitepaw's eyes widened. "Really? Well, don't get used to it. Just wait until she starts teaching you how to fight. I heard from the elders once that Birchfrost's mentor trained her with claws unsheathed."

"Huh?" Brightpaw's stomach tied itself in knots.

"Cut it out Whitepaw!" Rootpaw's meow had a harder edge to it this time. "She mentored your mother - did Quailfoot ever say Birchfrost trained her the same way?"

Ignoring him, Cherrypaw added; "I heard that she killed her own clanmates! Like, five of them!"

"I heard she brought Violetmoth to the Dark Forest to train amongst Dark Forest cats!"

"I heard she killed her own kits!"

"I heard she _ate_ them!"

"You two are ridiculous." Rootpaw cast a reassuring look over at Brightpaw, who was cowering in fear at the thought of all the horrible things her mentor might have done. He touched his nose to her ear gently. "There's no way any of that stuff happened. And there's no way she would ever be cruel to her clanmates, especially an apprentice!"

Cherrypaw shrugged. "Oh, you're right. Especially not Brightpaw. She's too special. I'm surprised Rabbitstar didn't make her deputy the second she was kitted."

"Aw, don't be like that," Rootpaw mewed. He perked his ears, changing the subject. "Hey, that rabbit you caught today was huge! You were so fast, and Finchtail looked impressed!"

"Did you see the way I took down that blackbird?" Whitepaw boasted, puffing his chest out. "Snatched it right out of the air. No cat could have caught it any cleaner." He crouched, then leaped straight up, reaching up above his head, claws outstretched. Cherrypaw rolled her eyes.

"We'll be warriors soon enough," she purred. "They ought to give us our assessment soon. Finchtail says its not for another couple moons but I bet all the rabbits on the moor we've proven ourselves ready by now."

Rootpaw leaned over to Brightpaw. "If they ever give you grief, just get them talking about themselves," he murmured in her ear. "It shuts them right up." Brightpaw giggled. "How was your day? I heard you were on elder duties all day."

Brightpaw nodded. "They got in a pretty heated debate while I was checking them all for ticks, but changing their bedding was a totally different story."

"Yeah, they all have such different views that I can't understand how they can be in such close quarters all the time without driving each other mad!" Rootpaw shrugged. "They always seem to be quarreling about something. What was it this time?"

Brightpaw looked at her paws. "I wasn't really listening," she lied quickly. She wasn't sure she wanted to bring it up, especially with Whitepaw and Cherrypaw right there with them.

Rootpaw chuckled. "That's really the way to do it around them. Keep your head down and get your job done, and don't worry too much about what they're arguing about."

Brightpaw nodded in agreement, but her mind was racing. She felt more apprehensive about her place than she ever had before. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Birchfrost following Rabbitstar behind the Tallrock, and she suddenly felt nauseous. What if Cherrypaw and Whitepaw were right? Was Birchfrost a cold-blooded killer? Did she train with claws unsheathed? Did she bring her past apprentices to the Dark Forest? No, that couldn't be it - Birchfrost was cold, but she wasn't cruel.

Right?


	7. Chapter 5

The breeze was warm on the moorland as Brightpaw trotted next to Rootpaw. The moon shone brightly, not a single cloud dotted the sky, and the lake was dappled with bright lights reflecting from the stars above. Just ahead, Birchfrost walked next to Rabbitstar, leading the way to the island along with Wrenflight and Birdpaw. Violetmoth, Flightfoot, and Lightleap padded in front of the two apprentices, while Flamewing, Mothhaze, Spruceheart, and Runningsky brought up the rear along with Icewhisker, Bonetail, and Thrushwing.

Brightpaw's paws tingled with anticipation. Whitepaw and Cherrypaw were furious when they found out Rabbitstar had chosen Brightpaw over them to go to the Gathering tonight, and Brightpaw's chest fluttered with nerves. Would the other cats know she wasn't six moons yet?

"I'll introduce you to all the other apprentices." Rootpaw bounded next to her. "Redpaw, Sandpaw, and Shellpaw of RiverClan are the oldest ones, I think. They'll be warriors any moon now. Their sister Breezepaw is a medicine cat apprentice. She's awfully snooty, but her littermates are all pretty cool. Well, Shellpaw can be a bit of a show-off too. Last Gathering, she went on and on about how she caught the fattest trout the clan had seen all leaf-bare! And then there's ShadowClan. Mosspaw really think's she's all that because her mentor is Smokefoot, the ShadowClan deputy. She'll tell you all about it, I'm sure. Adderpaw and Deerpaw kind of keep to themselves, but Deerpaw will at least talk to you. Adderpaw is so serious, I don't think he's ever smiled in his life. And in ThunderClan-"

"Shh!" Violetmoth scolded, glaring over her shoulder. "Quiet down Rootpaw. We're nearly there."

Brightpaw's eyes were huge as they approached the fallen tree that led to the island. She watched in awe as each warrior leaped with ease onto the bridge and padded across. Narrowing her eyes, she studied Flightfoot's paws as they gripped the bark, noticing how he kept his body lower to the tree and his tail out to keep balance. Rootpaw leaped next - he stumbled a bit, but Violetmoth steadied him and followed closely behind. This would only be his second Gathering. Brightpaw's stomach lurched as she realized it was her turn. Birchfrost had hung behind to help her apprentice.

"Just crouch down and leap upward," she instructed. Bunching her hindquarters, Brightpaw focused in on the tree bridge, and leaped upward, landing clumsily on top. Birchfrost leaped after her, landing gracefully behindl. She nudged Brightpaw forward. "I've got you," she mewed. "Just keep going forward and don't look down." Brightpaw felt a bit more at ease knowing that Birchfrost was right behind her. She felt her back paw slip halfway across, but Birchfrost quickly steadied her again, nudging her forward. Finally, Brightpaw leaped down onto the island, turning around and beaming at her mentor, who only nodded curtly in response. Turning around, Brightpaw's eyes grew wide as she took in her surroundings. She had never seen so many cats! Scents were all muddled here, and she couldn't quite place who was who.

"That pine and rotting crowfood scent is ShadowClan," Birchfrost explained. "SkyClan is here too. Their scent is a bit harder to distinguish. Similar to both ShadowClan and ThunderClan, but also mingled with individual scents of other cats who weren't clanborn." As the final WindClan cats made it across the bridge, she trotted away, towards a smoky gray tom. Brightpaw followed slowly, unsure where to go. Rootpaw had disappeared somewhere, and she was left alone.

"Birchfrost," the gray tom mewed, bowing his head. Birchfrost sat down next to him, nodding in response.

"Smokefoot." She licked a paw nonchalantly. "How's prey running in ShadowClan?"

"Very well, now that the ice is thawed. It will be a good newleaf." Smokefoot paused, then said; "Do you think it will be sunny or rainy tomorrow?"

Birchfrost flicked an ear. "Sunny."

Brightpaw frowned. What a boring conversation. Was this what Gatherings were about? Talking about the weather and how prey was running in other clans? Glancing around, she spotted the medicine cats making their way to the front under a large tree. The elders were congregating towards one edge, most likely swapping stories or complaining about kits these days. Brightpaw found an area nearby where she sat, taking everything in. WindClan cats mingled with ShadowClan and SkyClan cats. Every cat seemed so calm, almost happy to see their friends in other clans. _It should be like this all the time. Everyone is so much happier when there aren't borders separating us._ As she mused to herself, she was interrupted by two apprentices running towards her.

"Hey!" The pale gray she-cat's green eyes glimmered as she skidded to a halt in front of Brightpaw. "You're small!"

"Er, thanks?" Brightpaw wasn't sure how to respond. The white she-cat shook her head.

"Sorry about my sister. She's just excited," she mewed.

"I'm Frecklepaw! This is my first Gathering. I thought maybe it was your first too, 'cause you're small too!" The gray she-cat smiled brightly.

"I'm Palepaw," the white she-cat added. "C'mon Frecklepaw, Crowpaw and Flamepaw said he'd introduce us to the ShadowClan apprentices."

Frecklepaw didn't follow her sister as she padded away. Instead, she studied Brightpaw. "You're... don't tell me... I know this..." She narrowed her eyes. "WindClan."

Brightpaw nodded. "I'm Brightpaw," she mewed.

"I thought WindClan was evil," Frecklepaw commented bluntly. "Blizzardstar tried to drive us from the lake. That's what the elders said."

Brightpaw's eyes widened, and her ears went back. "Really?"

Frecklepaw snorted. "You didn't know that? Everyone knows that. Blizzardstar led a pack of dogs to SkyClan because he said there should only be four clans. Of course, ThunderClan came to our aid, but we lost so many cats. That's why we have so many kittypets and loners in our ranks."

"You do?"

"You didn't know that either?" Frecklepaw stared incredulously. "Were you born yesterday?"

"No, I just..." Brightpaw searched for the words. Frecklepaw giggled.

"I like you," she said, sitting down next to Brightpaw. "You're funny." Brightpaw sighed in relief. "I was worried. Crowpaw said WindClan apprentices are all snooty and stuck up because WindClan thinks its better than the other clans, but you're pretty cool."

"He must mean Cherrypaw and Whitepaw," Brightpaw mewed, almost to herself. She straightened up. "What do you mean? WindClan is a great clan!"

"Well, duh, all clans think they're great," Frecklepaw snorted. "But WindClan thinks they're extra special because of some special blood or whatever."

"Oh." Brightpaw dropped her gaze.

"Like, WindClan has its own sort of Warrior Code it seems. I would _hate_ to live in WindClan." Frecklepaw shivered. "My momma was a loner before she was brought into the clan. I would never have a shot at leadership if I lived in WindClan!"

"You _want_ to be leader?" Brightpaw cocked her head.

Frecklepaw nodded enthusiastically. "Uh, _duuuuh_. Every cat wants to lead their clan." She straighened up, puffing out her chest. "But _I'm_ gonna be the one to do it. I'm gonna make SkyClan strong, show every clan that SkyClan is a force to be reckoned with." Her voice grew serious. "SkyClan has been kicked out and brought back too many times. No one will be able to get rid of us once I'm in charge."

Brightpaw shivered. "That sounds like a big responsibility..."

Frecklepaw relaxed, her smile reappearing. "Hey, if you want something done right, you do it yourself. How about you? Do you want to be leader one day? _Could_ you be leader one day?"

"My father is Rabbitstar," Brightpaw confessed. She looked back down at her paws. "And... And I'm next in line for the leadership."

"That's amazing!" Frecklepaw's eyes sparkled. "It must feel so great knowing that this opportunity is yours and you won't have to fight to get where you need to be."

"Well... well yes, but..."

"Let the Gathering begin!"

Frecklepaw pricked her ears. "C'mon," she whispered, bringing Brightpaw over to where Palepaw sat with the other SkyClan apprentices, Rootpaw, and a couple of RiverClan apprentices. Brightpaw scrunched up her nose as the scent of fish and mud hit her nose. _That must be RiverClan scent._

"Hey," Rootpaw murmured. "You disappeared on me!"

"Sorry," Brightpaw hissed back.

"Ivystar called the Gathering," Rootpaw mewed. "She's the pretty tortoiseshell."

Brightpaw craned her neck to see the sleek tortoiseshell standing on one of the branches of the tree. Below the leaders, the deputies and medicine cats sat in the roots. Brightpaw spied Birchfrost right below Rabbitstar, her gaze commanding and her chest puffed out. Next to her sat the gray tom - Smokefoot - and on her other side was a brown tabby tom.

"ThunderClan is doing well. Fawnstripe has given birth to two beautiful healthy kits - we welcome Sunkit and Amberkit and are eager to watch them become strong warriors." Ivystar's voice was sharp. Hard muscles rippled under her golden dappled fur as she shot a glare over at Rabbitstar. "We would prefer if _some_ clans would show more respect to boundaries, however we are well equipped to deal with any trespassers who do stray far from home."

Rabbitstar's neck fur rose, but he maintained composure. "Are you finished?" Ivystar nodded curtly, and Rabbitstar continued. "WindClan is thriving. We welcome Brightpaw as our newest apprentice." The cats all chanted Brightpaw's name, and she shrank down, her pelt prickling with anxiety. Frecklepaw nudged her excitedly. "We also have a new litter joining us this moon. Silverwind has given us Beekit, Featherkit, and Petalkit about a quarter moon ago." He nodded to the dark ginger tom on a branch next to him.

"That's Russetstar," Rootpaw whispered.

"ShadowClan has nothing to report," Russetstar announced. "We are doing very well. Prey is running great now that everything has thawed. Things have been quiet. But ShadowClan is not unprepared for any threats."

"Why do they always have to make themselves look so strong?" Brightpaw murmured to Frecklepaw. "Why can't they just say they are doing well and move on?"

"The truce only lasts one night, remember?" Frecklepaw mewed back. She flexed her claws. "I would _never_ want any cat to assume that just because things are well that SkyClan has become lazy and unprepared."

"Shh, Minnowstar is about to speak," Rootpaw hissed. The hard muscled, gray tom was much bigger than his companions on the tree. Silver tinged his muzzle, but his eyes were bright.

"RiverClan had a great leaf bare," he announced. "The river did not freeze over for very long, so we had ample prey to keep us all well fed. We thank StarClan for that." He bowed his head. "Unfortunately, we did have a brief outbreak of greencough that claimed the life of our only elder, Whitepool." There was a moment of silence among the cats before he spoke again. "I would like to acknowledge our medicine cat Mistyhaze and her apprentice Breezepaw for their wonderful skills. RiverClan is stronger than ever because of their skills."

"The last one is Flurrystar," Rootpaw whispered.

"The SkyClan leader!" Frecklepaw beamed.

The fluffy white she-cat sat on her branch, watching the other leaders through slitted eyes. After the cheering for the RiverClan medicine cats died down, she stood, her chin held high. "SkyClan is also thriving," she began, surveying the crowd. "We have four new warriors with us today - Milo and Mitzi have taken on the warrior names Milostorm and Mitzisky to honor both their kittypet roots and their loyalty to SkyClan, and we also welcome Heatherfoot and Robinflight."

"Milostorm! Mitzisky! Heatherfoot! Robinflight!"

"Why would they choose to keep their kittypet names?" Rootpaw whispered. Brightpaw shrugged, and Frecklepaw shot him a dirty look.

"They're celebrating where they came from. In case you forgot, you all nearly wiped SkyClan back out of existence. Again!"

"Shh, she's about to announce us!" Palepaw hissed from in front of the other apprentices.

"We also have two new apprentices - Palepaw and Frecklepaw."

"Palepaw! Frecklepaw!"

Frecklepaw beamed, puffing out her chest. Brightpaw smiled at her new friend. As the cheering died down, Flurrystar continued. "We suffered no losses this leaf-bare, nor did any cat get sick, which we thank StarClan for. SkyClan is stronger than ever."

SkyClan warriors from all over the clearing yowled in agreement. Frecklepaw joined them. As the yowling died down, Flurrystar stood up. "I conclude this Gathering." She leaped off the tree, and the other leaders followed. Cats from every clan stood, mingling still, saying their goodbyes. Frecklepaw stood, bouncing from paw to paw, while Palepaw remained seated, calmly watching her.

"I can't wait until that's me!" Frecklepaw gasped, staring incredulously at the tree. "Flurrystar must feel so powerful up there."

"Or nervous, with all those eyes on her," Brightpaw murmured, gazing up hesitantly at the tree. Rootpaw nudged her.

"Come on - we'd better join the rest of our clan before Birchfrost claws our ears off," he purred humorously. "It was nice to meet you, Frecklepaw and Palepaw. See you all again soon." He turned and started padding towards where WindClan was congregating. The other apprentices mewed their farewells and began parting ways as well. Brightpaw started to follow Rootpaw, but Frecklepaw prodded her with a paw. She stopped.

"See you next time," she purred, her green eyes sparkling. "Maybe I'll teach you some of your _own_ clan history next moon."

Brightpaw smiled. "I'll see you then." She watched the pretty gray she-cat bound away, and couldn't help but to feel a little lighter herself. Shaking her head, she trotted towards the group of WindClan cats, passing Birchfrost and Smokefoot on the way.

"Sun tomorrow," Birchfrost was saying.

"I look forward to it," Smokefoot agreed.

Brightpaw snorted. The older warriors' conversations seemed so mundane compared to the apprentices', especially Frecklepaw's. Rootpaw waved his tail as Brightpaw approached.

"How was your first Gathering?" he asked. "I'm sorry I couldn't introduce you to everyone."

"That's okay!" Brightpaw mewed, her chest still feeling light. "It was great - I can't wait for the next one!"


End file.
